C L O W N S
by Insurance Girls
Summary: Okay… Vash finds a “Happy Clown Donut Shop” and well… you know where he went. And Meryl makes him understand that she is terrified of clowns... in her own way. – Aren’t you? ;-;
1. Uno, the first chapter clown!

Something hilarious the 'fruit bowl' shared with each other.  It was Pineapple's idea for such a shop, and my sudden idea to have Meryl afraid of clowns.  And of course, Blueberry does a splendid job of performing Vash.  Read and review!

~~~~~~~

C L O W N S

~ Insurance Girls

_Make them go away!  
  
_

"Huh, imagine! A place like this in such a small town! Quite a refreshing break from that burlesque house if you ask me..." Why did it seem as though Vash could never have a pleasant day? Anywhere? Someone was always out to ruin it for him. But not today! NOTHING could spoil this day, not with this donut shop in town!

As he rushed over to the window, long red coat trailing behind him, he stopped and pressed his face to the glass like a little kid. "AHAHA!! Look at those chairs! Cool!" His facial expression changed to one of 'aww, how cute!' for a minute, before he rushed inside and go behind the first man in line. Even though he wasn't waiting long, he tapped his foot impatiently and hummed a rushed tune. "C'mon c'mon c'mon..." Little knowing that Meryl had probably caught up with him a lot faster than he bargained for.  
  


Perhaps Meryl would be the one to 'spoil his day'.. didn't she always? What a meanie. But hey, it was her job. Following close behind and observing Vash's strange antics once again, Meryl had her hands on her hips with a slight roll to her eyes before the tall man in red made his way into such a childish place. Where'd this place come from again? Strange, each village had a new and SCARY sight to see everywhere they went. And this one had CLOWNS.

Slowly following Vash inside, Meryl shivered to herself lightly, looking around at the scary 'tables and chairs' of clown heads of the place. Why were they so frightening? They were just too damn happy.-- but wasn't Vash happy all the time, too? Grinding her teeth, she stepped in a little more and stood behind Vash, turning around so her back would be to his; wide gray eyes blinked and stared at the tables as she shivered slightly, trying to stop. She had to go through with this: It was her job!  
  
****

When it was his turn to order stuff, he said a mouthful. "Hiya! Uh... let's see... I'm going to have... hmm... Gimmie the chocolate frosted, two plain chocolate, one vanilla frosted, two boston cremes, two crullers, one apple flake, five donut holes, three strawberry, and... that should be it! Thanks!" Too bad he didn't have any money... When the cashier asked him to pay for... all that, he began to rifle through his pockets to find... Nothing. "Uh oh."  
  
****

Hearing Vash as the short insurance girl glanced frantically around the place, she looked over her left shoulder and frowned, reaching in her pocket and taking out enough money to pay for all those damn doughnuts AGAIN, and placed it on the counter in front of him. But strange, Meryl wasn't complaining a bit-- not even saying a word, for that matter. Not even showing the least bit of ANGER! The solution had to be that she was definitely frightened with this place-- but she wouldn't admit that. Just like she wouldn't admit anything _else_. "......."  
  


"Hey, thanks!" He smiled sweetly at her with closed eyes as he scooped the pile of doughy goodness of the counter and swept it over to the nearest table clown. As he sat down and began to munch on his prize, he noticed something definitely wrong with the insurance girl. "Hey... What's wrong? Usually you complain when I don't have any money on me... Or... You usually just complain in general..." Maybe he was a bit blunt, but it's not like he knew he was. Soon his talking was drowned out with chewing and swallowing noises.  
  


Closing her eyes and grinding her teeth once again, she walked over to the table where Vash was sitting and sat across from him, removing her cloak and placing it ALL AROUND the seat and some of the table as possible. My god... she was sitting on a clown. She laughed obnoxiously and sheepishly hearing Vash as she placed her elbows on the table, keeping her eyes tightly closed as she began to sweat out of nervousness and fear. She needed to chill out. "What are you talking about; I'm not always like that! Don't be silly!"  
  


Taking a brief moment away from... stuffing his face with donuts, he placed down the chocolate frosted he was currently working on and wiped his mouth off. On his sleeve, of course. "I guess you don't get to spend as much time with yourself as I do!" His eyes closed as he smiled to her, before picking up his donut and resuming his eating train. "... Still... *munch* you do seem *snarf* a bit nervous... Expecting *gmph* someone?"  
  


"Expecting someone? You can't be serious, I'm working!" Again with the nervous laugh, she talked rather quickly, flicking her wrist gently as to wave him off. After she spoke, she managed to open her eyes again and look around, not even moving her head. Thank GOD this place didn't have a voice box of a clown's scary laugh. If it did, she would be OUT OF THERE.  
  


**"HUH-HUH-HEY PATRONS OF THE SMILING CLOWN! HEE-HEE-HEE, THIS IS THE MANAGER, SMILEY McLAUGHALOT! JUUUUUST MAKIN' SURE YOU'RE ENJOYIN' THE DONUTS! A-HEE-HEE!" **A little recording seemingly blared out of nowhere in a shrill, nasal clown voice. Looked like mini speakers were placed on the backs of the seats. Maybe this wasn't such a small town after all!

"Hah hah! That's cool!" Another dimwitted smile. "Hey, Meryl? Why aren't you laughing? Clowns are supposed to make you laugh..."  
  


Okay... maybe not OUT OF THERE, but DEAD. That voice of the clown scared the living hell out of the poor insurance girl; making her jump at the sound of his voice; making her hair stand up; and making her completely still.... until she collapsed to the floor like a statue with her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Poor Meryl Stryfe. She didn't even twitch on the floor-- and she couldn't think from the horrible fear that has struck her that moment.  
  


"Wow, you don't look so good... Maybe we should get out of here..." Then, the poor girl collapsed on the floor, with exorcist like eyes.  Forgetting about the donuts for a moment, he practically leaped out of his seat and landed at her side. "Meryl?! Oh no, something's wrong with her! Hey! Are any of you guy's doctors?" As he spoke to the other donut freaks, he was shaking her side to side by her shoulders in an attempt to get her up off the floor.  
  


No sooner had Vash yelled for a doctor than he heard sirens coming from within the kitchen of the place. In mere moments, a clown car shaped like a hot dog with a clown face pulled up beside Meryl. The door opened, and out came...Smiley! The ER clown! Followed by Rotundo, the obese clown, Jimmy, the Trucker Clown, Walteroon, the FUNNY clown, Dummy the clown, the stupid one, Gummo the clown, the insecure one, and Frank the maintenance man.

"**SO, YOUNG PATRON OF THE HAPPY CLOWN DONUT ESTABLISHMENT! TELL DOC SMILEY WHERE THE PROBLEM IS!" ** He then pressed a button on his shirt, which shot a stream of water from his lapel flower onto the downed girl's face. "**NEVER MIND! I THINK I FOUND HER!" **At that, a horn honked three times in the background. Probably Rotundo.  
  


Feeling water on her face all of a sudden, Meryl groaned and opened her gray eyes slowly and softly... expecting to see Vash trying to wake her up. But as the water slid down her cheek and her eyes opened fully, it was not Vash at all. It was something much much much worse. As if things couldn't get worse, Meryl froze, her body tense and her eyes grew wide. It was A SCARY CLOWN, SMILIEY! THE BASTARD!

After a moment of letting reality slap her across the face, Meryl sat up, faster than the speed of light, and threw herself backwards to slam her small form against the chair she once sat. "V-V-VASH!!! What's... what's going on?!" And she couldn't wait for an answer-- no. Suddenly, the petite girl reached behind her and grabbed her cloak filled with 50 derringers, whipping out two in her hand and aiming it towards the silly-ass 'doctors' of her nightmares. "STAY BACK!!" _!!!  
  


Vash was shocked enough at the posse of clown doctors, so much so that he thought the whole thing was a joke, staged by Meryl. "Ohhh... I get it! HA HA!!! That flower shoots water!"  He would be corrected shortly when Meryl bolted like lightning to her feet and pointed guns at the hilarious clown doctors.

Sure, Vash wouldn't want them caring for HIM if he was sick... but this was all staged? Wasn't it? "AH! Put those down, you might accidentally shoot them! And how could you do that? They're hilarious! JUST LOOK AT THAT GUY'S PANTS!"  Laughter laughter.  
  
****

No no no no, this was no joke-- and Meryl wasn't such a great actress. But this 'acting' that Vash thought she was doing was very serious. Too serious. Meryl had a frightened look upon her facial features-- and right now she wasn't afraid to show it. There were a posse of clowns with all of their eyes on her; it was scaring her half to death.

"Accidentally shoot them?! I will if they don't get away!" And yes, there was a frightening tone in her voice there. Hopefully, Vash would notice it before they had some R.I.P. clowns in there.  
  


Slowly, it was beginning to dawn on him that perhaps this wasn't a set up... That both this group of random clowns and Meryl were both mildly insane... Vash could act grown-up when he wanted to, just that wasn't him. So he didn't do it much. But now...

"Err... guys, I think you're making her a little nervous... I think she's serious... Ok, Meryl... Just... give me your guns... Yeah, that's it... slowly..." Putting one hand on each of her pistols, he slowly pointed them towards the grounds, and then pulled them out of her hands. "There, you don't need these... maybe we should leave..."  
  


Maybe it was the sound of Vash's voice that actually made her a little calmer; her hands were gripped tightly onto her derringers. But surprisingly, she let them go when Vash took them out of her hands. A little shocked now, Meryl stared forward with a blank stare, definitely NOT at one of the clowns, but at the wall as the place became quiet and all eyes were on her. Breathing through her nose a little heavier than usual, Meryl snapped out of her stare to look over at Vash with a very small nod; agreeing that they should leave.


	2. No PUDDING?

Just another cute role-play session that kinda relates to the first chapter.  Enjoy. ^_^

~~~~~~~

No PUDDING?!

~Insurance Girls

"..Where...in the world..is it..??" Milly said in an unusually frustrated voice as she rooted around in her suitcase. For some reason, the snack's she'd bought in the last town was nowhere to be found. Frowning, she bent down to look under the bed of the room. Perhaps it had fallen? Nope. Still no cans of multi-flavored pudding.

"..It's GOT to be here somewhere..!" Standing up, she looked around the room with a more than serious face. What if Meryl was trying to get her off that pudding obsession again? She could have very well hid it inside that little pink suitcase of hers...Hmmm... Of course, since her partner wasn't in the room at the moment, she could freely root around and hopefully find what she was looking for… Meryl wouldn't mind; if she never found out that is.

Aw what the heck, Meryl was probably out after Vash. She could get in in a few minutes... and she'd HAVE to understand: Milly was hungry.. ;-; In a matter of moments, she was digging diligently but slowly into Meryl's rolling suitcase.

  
Upon returning to the inn where they were currently staying, Meryl Stryfe held a paper bag in her arms filled with certain groceries for their stay. And yes, unfortunately for Milly, she would be caught. And so the short insurance girl took out her key to the room and inserted it into the keyhole, fiddling with it to get it open because of her arms holding the paper bag. "Ahh~~"  
  


 "...?" Upon hearing that noise, the hair on the back of neck stood on end as her eyes widened. ;-;!! Now randomly stuffing things back in, she was having trouble closing it...  
  


*Click* The door was unlocked-- and so Meryl turned the doorknob and opened the door all the way as it almost slammed into the wall as it was swung. For a moment, she didn't even notice Milly, because she wanted to get the bag out of her arms; and to the table she walked releasing a sigh as she placed the bag onto the table. "Here we go-- our weekly groceries." Noticing Milly not giving her normal 'HELLO MERYL!' greetings, she frowned and turned around to her partner; freezing as she stared at her, blinking those gray eyes. She observed a moment and finally asked... "Uh, Milly? What're you doing?"  
  


Well, would you look at that! She'd finally zipped that darn latch closed and was standing rather conspicuously aside of her bed, smiling very nervously..."..Oh nothing at all Meryl, I was just waiting here until you got back. Eheheheh...that's all...nothing else.." ^-^; ..Buuuut..her bag was noticeably messed with since it was all bulky looking now. Milly was hoping she wouldn't notice.  
  


~~~~~~~

"Whaaaat!? What do you mean?! How can you just "Run out" of the ONLY THING YOU SELL HERE? You've got to be kidding me!" Currently, Vash was throwing a somewhat controlled temper tantrum at the counter of his NEW favorite restaurant. How can one place just run out of food? Impossible.

"**Sorry sir. But I cannot help you.**"

The surly, non-clown cashier then closed the window at the front, effectively severing Vash from his donuts. "That's... not... fair..." Turning around so his back was to the wall, he gradually slunk down onto the floor with gleaming, glittering eyes. "Not... fair at all..."  
  


~~~~~~~

Raising a thin eyebrow at her tall partner, Meryl grew suspicious of Milly's actions and nervousness. Yes, she did notice it. Blinking a few times, she took a good look around the room-- it looked like the girl was hiding something... and then noticed her pink suitcase a little 'puffier' than it was. Frowning at it, she turned her gaze to look back up to the taller of the insurance girls, placing her hands upon her petite hips. "Milly, you're acting strange-- what did you do?... and why does my suitcase look like it's been _searched _through..?" Walking over to her dear suitcase, she unzipped it, looking inside.  
  


"...Searched through? Now where would you get an idea like that..? Eeeheheh..." She raised a hand to the back of her head, smiling profusely. "I wasn't looking through your suitcase for pudding.." It was too late when she realized her mistake. o_o; "Oops.."  
  


Looking up from her suitcase, Meryl frowned at her dear partner; her dear air headed partner, and raised her right hand to slap her own forehead, letting her hand slide down her face. "What in the world...?-- Milly, you looked in my suitcase for _pudding_?" Meryl's eyes closed as she slouched; a hopeless look crossed her features as she thought this over. "You really are obsessed, aren't you? Why would you think *I* have PUDDING?"  
  


"..Well.." She gathered that ever-innocent look on her face as she poked her index fingers together. "...There _was _that one time when you took mine away, even when I tried to tell you that I didn't know that money I used to buy it with was all we had left...so I thought maybe you took it again. I can't find my pudding anywhere!" ;_;   
  


Sighing out softly, Meryl managed to straighten up again. "Well Milly, that was when we were broke; we're not this time. I wouldn't take your pudding without you knowing -- " Look what they were talking about. Pudding. A serious discussion between two grown-ups about... pudding. Shaking her head from left to right quickly, Meryl managed to slap herself lightly and blow the subject off by tending to the groceries she brought home. "Pudding... hah!"  
  


Although to Meryl it may seem like such a tiny thing to lose something so 'insignificant', to Milly it was as if someone had taken her arm off or something. "..But...but if you don't have it....that means..." Dun dun duuuuun... "THERE'S A PUDDING THIEF!" O  
  


~~~~~~~

"Sigh... Well, they can't run this place without donuts for long. I'm sure they'll be back eventually!"  He smiled, to basically no one since the place had been empty the whole time, and got to his feet, stretching both arms into the air. "Maybe the Insurance Girls held onto that bag of extras I gave them yesterday. Hmm... I think I'll... pay them a visit." A devious and cunning, and idiotic, smirk crossed his face as he left the clown place and crossed the street to the **Rat and Fleabag Inn: Where Price Is Our Main Concern!** That should have been the right hotel.

Without stopping to talk to the desk clerk, he whistled to himself and he trotted upstairs. Then he realized he had no idea which room is was.  "Uhh... well, this one has just as much a chance as any other..."  He knocked on room 001. No answer. 002. No answer. 003. Answered by an old, wet man with a towel around his face who was VERY irate. "Aahh! Sorry sir!"

~~~~~~~

  
Upon taking the groceries out of the paper bag onto the table, Meryl heard Milly's yell, of course, and scoffed at it with a slight smirk to her lips. "Pudding thief? Come on, Milly, get real... who would want pudding so desperate enough to steal them from YOU... and who would know if your bag had any? Just face the fact that it was you who ate them so quickly, that's all." After her informative speech, Meryl balled up the empty bag and threw it out, looking over to the wide open door of their room. "Oops... forgot to close the door. Milly, could you get that?"  
  


Milly's eyes minimized to small dots as she stared blankly at Meryl...Her thoughts were jumbled. She hadn't eaten her pudding... she'd bought 20 packs for crying out loud! It was MISSING!! But with a sigh and hanging of her head, she trudged over towards the door and pushed it shut with a small … door-closing noise.  
  


After putting the groceries away, Meryl took a seat on one of the beds, releasing a sigh as she did so. She noticed how down Milly was about her PUDDING. Although it was ridiculous to her, it wasn't to her partner. "Ugh, I'm sorry about your pudding, Milly..... I'll.. make your favorite soup? Would you like that?" Look at her; she was talking to Milly like a little kid. Thankfully she didn't notice herself doing so.  
  


Milly took a deep breath and turned around to reveal an alarming smile. Why was she acting so sad when all she had to do is buy more? And Meryl was being so nice about it...she couldn't just ignore that. "Actually Meryl, I would. Thank you.." She calmed down very quickly; taking a seat on her bed and not wiping that newly found smile off her face.  
  


With Milly's approval, Meryl stood with a little smile on her lips, and walked back into the small kitchen, prepairing the yummy soup that Milly liked so much besides pudding. Thankfully she went to the store a little earlier; having the right ingredients to do so. If she didn't, Lord knows what kind of a mood Milly would be in. Meryl was surprised internally that Milly didn't fully flip out and go nuts about her disappeared pudding-- and she was also thankful that she didn't do so---- yet?  
  


And all was well, for the time being. Of course as soon as Milly would go out in attempt to purchase new pudding, she would be devastated. Lets not think about that yet though. Concentrate on soup. Yes, soup. Nothing else but soup.   
  


After putting everything that she needed into the soup, Meryl walked back into the 'bedroom' when it was two steps away having a thoughtful expression on her features. "Hm... have you seen Vash at all today, Milly?"  
  


"..Have I seen Mr.Vash? No, come to think of it, I haven't." She looked towards the ceiling. "How strange. Maybe he's playing with those children again."  
  


"Hmph-- I would bet on it. He _is _like a child anyway." Walking back into the kitchen, Meryl picked up a spoon and began to stir the infamous soup to even out the taste. "But still... can't believe such a goofball is actually Vash the Stampede.." Basically saying that to herself, Meryl leaned her small form on the kitchen counter and closed her eyes after placing the spoon down. She sighed out helplessly and crossed her arms, letting her mind wander with past events that have happened with the tall blonde man in red. "...."  
  


"When I think about it, I'm really glad that Mr.Vash is who he is...I mean...if he were that man that we first met.." She was referring to Descartes, that freaking scary mohawk guy that was as ugly as he was menacing. "I know you feel the same way." She added with a laugh.  
  


~~~~~~~

Vash had knocked on every single door from 001 to 214... Now it was getting weird. He had opened the door on a woman only two feet tall, a CLOWN, a group of seven people in bondage clothing, and a man who for some reason wouldn't open the door all the way. Now, 215... This was the absolute LAST door he was going to knock on. *Knock knock*  "Oy... I didn't realize so many weirdoes hung out in such small towns..."  
~~~~~~~

Thin eyebrows downcast into that mean frown and once again that tough exterior showed its face upon Meryl. "Oh please. At least that big mohawk guy had a BRAIN. Unlike SOMEONE I know..." A knock was heard on their room door, and Meryl's eyes shot open. "Huh? Who could this be?" Curiosity took over the small insurance girl as she walked to the door, opening it. Oh.. look who it was! Irony had its freaky ways. Meryl looked up at him with a surprised expression on her face. "Mr. Vash." O_O  
  


Putting a hand up as well as a smile, Milly gave a, "Heylo." n_n How funny it was. They had JUST started talking about him, and low and behold, there was the 'spiky-headed pea brain'. "Meryl is making soup; are you hungry?"  
  


"AHHAAAA!! I FINALLY got the right room! Wow, you insurance girls would not BELIEVE all the shady characters lurking around in this hotel... I must have accidentally knocked on fifteen of their doors." He sniffed the air a bit, noticing that SOME kind of food was in the area. And well... it was more his appetite rather than his love for donuts which always got him. It's just that he preferred donuts to SATISFY that hunger.

"Funny you should ask... I was just down at the smiling clown place..." He stuck out his thumb and pointed backwards to illustrate. "And they said they're COMPLETEY out of donuts! Imagine!"  
  


Milly gasped, jumping to her feet. "..Really?? Maybe there's a donut thief too! Just now when I checked, ALL of my pudding was gone!" She looked truly alarmed, as her hands clasped together and she took on that serious look again.  
  


Meryl stepped back and allowed the 'spiky-headed pea brain' to walk in, holding the door open. Cringing at the word 'clown' Meryl closed the door and rolled her eyes at the two airheads in the room now, crossing her arms. "What is wrong with you two?? Maybe you just aren't looking right -- there are no pudding and donut thieves!" Huffing, the short insurance girl made her way back over to the soup, picking up the spoon once again and stirring it.  
  


"Wow... What a strange coincidence. I bet Smiley has something to do with this..." He stood and pondered that for a minute, and then started laughing hysterically as he recalled that hilarious clown's antics.  "Ha ha ha! Well, even if he is, which is a crazy idea, I'd forgive him in a heartbeat if he did that water flower trick again... Hee hee..."  It was almost as if Vash and Milly were in a contest to see who could say the STUPIDEST thing... Tied at the moment!  
  


"..Smiley, huh?" The tall insurance girl put a hand to her chin, looking very serious and deep in thought. "Now we've got a lead! Maybe I can get that transmitter working again and we can track him down!" Ohhh..but she forgooooot.. The clown has to EAT the locator in order for her to follow...  
  


After stirring the soup and turning off the gas, Meryl closed her eyes and frowned at Vash's words; trying to get the images of clowns out of her mind. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention that freak again, Mr. Vash, thank you very much." With that, the short insurance girl went for the cabinets, trying to reach the bowls inside like a little midget. x__x;  
  


Without pausing in the middle of his talking, Vash stepped to the left and grabbed a large serving bowl from the top cabinet, which he practically didn't even have to reach for, and set it down on the counter. "Why would you want to track him down? He's hilarious! Give the poor guy a chance..."  Using a hand/tongue combination, he made the best kind of clown face he could mimic. Hope Meryl wasn't looking.  
  


Wavering off the idea of catching the 'clown thief' for a moment, Milly stepped over and easily took several bowls out and handed them to Meryl with a helpful smile. Maybe she had her mind on pudding and donut stealers, but she was never too 'out of it' to not realize when help was needed.  
  


Unfortunately for Vash, Meryl did see that mimic, and her hand met his face in a matter of seconds. Upon receiving the bowls from Milly, Meryl set them down on the table, walking back over to the counter to pour the soup into the large serving bowl. After that, she picked up the heavy thing and managed to place it onto the table. Afterwards, she retrieved a few spoons including one large one to scoop out some into their bowls. Putting everything in place upon the table, Meryl sat down into one of the seats silently with closed eyes. "...."  
  


Having missed the episode with the evil possessed clowns, Milly sat down in a seat aside of Meryl, and asked curiously, "..Meryl, is there something wrong?" There was actually one thing she didn't know about Meryl; her fear of crazy, 40-year old men with painted faces wearing over-sized shoes and a fake red nose.  
  


"Aahhh... ok, ok, I won't mention the clowns anymore..."  He rubbed the side of his face with his free hand and slipped over to the table, but he stood up behind the free seat instead of sitting down. "Oh, she didn't tell you? Ehh.. seems she's got some sort of clown-fear complex... Right, Insurance Girl?" Wink wink.  
  


"No Milly, there's nothing wrong. I just don't like clowns, that's all." Meryl stood and dipped the large spoon into the serving bowl, taking one of the little bowls into her other hand, and poured some soup for Milly inside, placing it down in front of her partner first-- hey, it was her favorite soup. Afterwards, she did the same for Vash and herself; again totally denying that she had ANY fear of clowns whatsoever when she was obviously afraid.

"Ugh would you just sit down and eat, Mr. Vash? Don't be ridiculous." With that, she picked up her spoon and began to dig in. ~_~  
  


"Oh..." she said quietly, and decided not to prod any further. When Meryl got that look on her face, she knew that now wasn't the best time to ask any more questions. So instead she began eating her soup as well.. Then turned to Vash. "..Do you know why Meryl is afraid of clowns, Miss Vash?" o.o This was spoken in a lower voice..


	3. Routine Report June 24th

Routine report, Date: June 24th

Place: New Oregon

First of all, Meryl says I have to apologize for the last letter. (She's watching me type this time.) She say's 'the chief doesn't need to know how the weather is, or about that black cat.' That reminds me, I didn't tell you about that black cat! You see...it's always following Mr. Vash around, and we don't know why..

"..Huh? Oh...I'm getting off the subject again? Sorry Meryl, I'll try not to anymore."

...Meryl just told me again that you don't need to know about the cat. Well, now I'm supposed to tell you the damage information. So far, there's only been a few things. Like when I accidently knocked over that shelf of glass figurines when Meryl screamed. She said it was nothing, but I think that little clown man scared her...

"What? He doesn't need to know about the clown's either? All right."

...She said that you don't need to know that either...

"...And don't tell him what? That he doesn't need to know what I already told him? Oh..I see..just forget it. Okay."

...Okay, so the next thing I'll tell you about is when Mr. Vash sent a donut shop out of business. He was out of money, so he asked us to pay for it, but what he didn't know is that we were out too...so I've given you the address so you can cover his bill. That's all for now, I think. Thanks a bunch for reading this! See ya!

Sincerely

The Insurance Girls,

Milly Thompson and Meryl Stryfe

P.S. Can we please have a raise? We're broke! ;_;

"..What? Don't ask for a raise? Oops..."

P.P.S. I forgot to tell you, Meryl has a nickname too! It's Derringer Meryl; isn't it neat? ^_^

"..Meryl..? Are you all right? Why are you looking at me that way?"


End file.
